L.O.S history
This here is the TRUE story of how the L.O.S came to be..... The L.O.S clan was never a video game clan at first. When Shockwave was younger he and his friends would always play in the woods, even spend nights there without any parents! So Shockwave had an idea...... he wanted to create a clan called shadow clan (the original name). The reason for the name is because the forest he and his clan went to was funner and more mysterious at night. Shockwave loved the dark, he never feared it, he welcomed it. The clan would do such things as going to junk yards to fine unused fences, broken cars, wood, unused tools, lighters, oil, and even blades such as knives( don't worry they were used for sharpening wooden spears and home made bone and arrows). There base was located at a giant tree that was knocked over by a hurricane and laid on other trees and also had a nearby creek. No adults or drunk teenagers could find their base because it has secretly hidden and had a secret passage so obvious but hidden. But then shockwave had to move from his home and leave all his friends behind. Later when shockwave started playing PS3 he met a guy who would later be his master( His name shall not be spoken because shockwave promised not to reveal his identity). He trained shockwave in video games such as call of duty and sooner...AVP. When shockwave first played and trained with his master in AVP he was unbelievably powerful. He was one of the strongest fighters in AVP until the (coff) ...incident. Shockwave had fully graduated from his master's training and set off on his own. He then resurrected his old forest clan and turned it into a video game clan called the "Shadow League clan" (LeagueOfShadows name hasn't come yet at that time period). Shockwave recruited 3 other members that secretly trained with him and his master. Their names were War Machine, Violate, and Wind Master. As the clan went on the clan population increased amazingly fast. In just three weeks the clan had reached "103" members. Shockwave nearly shit his pants it was a dream come true!. Little did he think he could gain so many numbers in such a short amount of time! But then the three first recruited members had to leave. Wind Master and War Machine thought they didn't deserve to be in the clan, and violate left because she was at a stage of depression and stress. (side information =>) Here's a quick fact....shockwave and violate secretly loved each other but violate left right before they were about to get into a relationship(meh bad timing). The other bad thing was that shockwave was growing weaker. In the 6th year of the clan Shockwave met a very important and great friend to the L.O.S .....Kim. Kim introduced Shockwave to his very first enemy...shadow lycan king. After Shockwave got his ass handed to in a 1vs1 with king, king started threatening and bullying shockwave and his clan members. But after that Kim introduced shockwave to the second L.O.S leader..... Acid( who was really Kim but did it just for secrecy). Though Shockwave knew this was Kim the whole time he decided to let it slide because Kim was a nice, cheerful, delightful, peaceful, and friendly shadow lycan and girl. Not only that but she helped the L.O.S with problems a lot! Soon she had proven herself to be a much better leader then Shockwave. The clan was then forever named "The League Of Shadows Clan" To this day shockwave is no longer enemies nor allies with the shadow lycan clan. But to this year 2014 the L.O.S clan remains dorment, sleeping, waiting for a strong and wise leader to lead it. Ever since the 5th and 6th year of the L.O.S clan, the L.O.S clan has only been a rumor, a forgotten memory, and a whispered word. All the L.O.S members have left the clan to for fill their own destinies, which Shockwave is proud about. Will the L.O.S clan re-awaken again? Is there any hope for a hero, teacher, and leader to help bring this clan back to life? It all depends on the future of the clan universe. In time, the L.O.S will help make the clan universe coated in peace and prosperity. In time, others will join us in the shadows. In time, we can make a true league of shadows. "We knew the world would not be the same....few people cried...most people were silent.....I remember the line from the Hindu scripture.....Vishnu takes on his multi armed form...and says...now I have become death...the destroyer of worlds-Shockwave